Truth or Dare
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: And let the game begin. 25YL lambo oneshot


Pairing: 25 YL lambo x reader

**"Truth or dare," **she asked.

"Truth," I smiled.

"Why did you invite me over here tonight?"

I had to admit to myself that somewhere along the line, between all of the phone calls, emails and chats we'd had, I'd simply caught feelings for her. Instead, I opened my mouth and responded, "I wanted to see you."

"Really?"

To avoid having to explain my plight any further, I continued the game: "Truth or dare?"

She looks at me, licking her lips, and whispers, "Dare."

I dared her to kiss me.

I figured since she'd already read me that I should let this go where I wanted it to go in the first place. Her face came inches from mine. Her lips pursed for a kiss. Then, she stopped: "I've been thinking about those lips of yours since I walked in here."

Moments later our lips locked. This seemingly endless kiss only lasted a few seconds but I soaked up every passionate moment. Her lips were soft and moist, just as I had imagined all this time.

Once our embrace was over, she returned to her original position and resumed the game: "Truth or dare, Mr.?"

"Dare", I smirked.

"I dare you to play the rest of this game naked," she laughed, with a combination of lust and humor in her eyes.

I pondered the rest for a moment before complying to the rules of the game. As I slipped off my clothes, piece by piece, I chuckled, "I just asked for a kiss."

"And I asked to see you naked, so hurry up."

As I slipped off my boxers and stood completely naked, I turned 360 degrees so she could get a complete view of her request.

"Hmmm," she smiled. "I like, I like."

I turned towards her with my manly glory directly in her line of sight. "So, truth… or dare?"

I can see in her eyes that she loves this game. She loves the level of control.

Finally, she replies, "Truth."

"Why did you want to see me naked?"

She looks up at me before her eyes dart back down, "I was curious."

I have a tendency to push for answers but I didn't this time. I let it go.

As I sit back down, she asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make love to me tonight."

I pause for a second and then ask, "Could you repeat that?"

"You heard me," she says, coyly.

"Tonight, I want to be your friend and your lover, no more truth or dare."

She stood up. Taking two steps towards me, her eyes ask me to undress her. I oblige; rising to my feet and meeting her face-to-face.

Our eyes lock.

I grab her by her waist and pull her as close as I can before pulling up her sweater over her head. Before I can continue, she reaches back and unsnaps her bra. Both items fall to the floor with wanton disregard.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I bend down to accommodate her height.

We kiss again.

Gentle.

Tender.

Sweet.

My lips move from hers to her neck, while my hands loosen up her belt and unbutton her jeans. Her moans are stress related; so much time spent not feeling the way she wants to.

I want to make her feel good.

She moans her desperation as my tongue covers her neck and collarbone, our bodies radiating heat.

I slide her jeans down to her ankles. She frees herself from her pants legs, all the while showering my neck and chest with kisses.

My hands travel down her waist, arriving at her panties, which were still snugly in place, encasing her curves. I gripped her ass firmly, groping and massaging her tender skin.

I raise my hands higher and place them inside her panties, feeling on her cuff, her cheeks and back to her waist.

"I dare you to touch it," she whispers.

I knew exactly what she meant.

She leans back and looks down, focusing on what she's waiting for. "I wanna watch."

I massage her erect clit with moistened fingers. She moans once more.

Eyes closed, she rests her head on my shoulder as my fingers make circles around her spot. Helping her to her feet, I sit her on my bar stool, stand in front of her and spread her legs.

I lean in to kiss her.

Bumping our tools of pleasure together—my right hand on her neck, my left on her breast—her fingernails stab my arms as I kiss her.

Lick her.

Rub her.

Her pleasure is written all over her face.

"I dare you to taste it," she whispers.

I'm fully erect as I pull back and crouch down, her eyes following my every move.

"I wanna watch you."

Slowly, I slide her panties away from her waist, revealing her gorgeous pussy. I plant my face between her legs and take the longest most luscious lick of her entrance. As I reach her clit, I stop and look up at her.

My eyes and my tongue are the only visual reference points she has.

As promised, she watches intently.

My tongue moves rapidly, focusing only on her erect center of pleasure. I tell her to grab my head and hold it where she wants it. "This is your tongue…what do you want it to do?"

She pulls my face in tighter, forcing me down her entrance. "Drink, please", she whispers, her excitement in overdrive.

I sip from her fountain until it erupts.

Gripping the back of my neck tighter as she cums, she moans, "Yes!"

I rise to my feet. We're both naked and hot, breathing heavy and wanting more.

"I dare you to feel it," she whispers, sensually.

I rest my hands on her thighs and enter.

She is so wet. The deeper I push into her the better it feels. Our eyes lock. Every emotion and thought we experience is expressed without words.

Her head rises and falls with every push and pull. Her nails settle once again into my skin. My left hand rubs her nipple, while my right wraps her hair around it, pulling it to me.

She bellows as she cums on me—her body shaking uncontrollably. Her grip on my arms loosen and fall to her sides.

Her brow is moist. A bead of sweat drips down to her chest…onto her breast…and down her stomach, before diving into her navel.

My desires still not satiated, I pull out and speak, "I want you in my lap."

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her off the stool and into me. We kiss and for a quiet moment, we are one.

It's my turn on the stool, so she sits me down and leans into me. I scoop her petite but solid frame onto me. She eases on to my manhood, letting out a subtle moan as she sheathes me.

I push her up and pull her back down with ease and tenderness. Still stimulated, her orgasm comes quickly and she screams out as the wave of pleasure consumes her.

Mine is close behind.

I can feel it surging beneath the surface.

I am so close, I want to go faster.

I needto go faster.

She understands. Looking down at me, she simply says, "Go."

I rock her into submission, her moans become cries that transform into physical tears. Her body isn't hers anymore. It is mine until I am done.

Her hands are in her hair, holding her sanity together.

She says, "I dare you to take it."

Say no more.

Wrapping her pony tail around my hand, I pull her down. With the other arm, I bring her into me.

She has nowhere to go.

So hard…

So fast…

In these moments, it seems like we both are in another place. In that moment of bliss, flesh and need we cum…

Together.

please review =w=v


End file.
